Once Upon A Tale
by Peri Labu
Summary: [UPDATE] Mereka dipertemukan oleh sebuah keajaiban. Dan keajaiban pula yang akan terjadi untuk mereka. Sebuah dongeng tentang cinta. Dongeng di mana Eros akan menarik busur panahnya./KyuMin fanfiction/BL, DLDR! 2nd CHAP IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Peri Labu Present;**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**_**Once Upon a Tale_

"Cinta yang abadi …"

….

Warning(s): Boyslove, AU, a little bit supranatural, OOC.

Wish you will enJOY this tale. :)

….

**Tale's Prologue**

~…~

"Apa kau pernah mendengar kisah tentang Echo dan Narcissus? Sebuah dongeng Yunani tentang cinta. Bahwa Echo, sang Nimfa Jelita, jatuh hati pada sang Putra Bidadari."

"Itu bodoh!"

"Memang! Tapi itu pernah terjadi. Dulu, dulu sekali, di dataran Yunani kuno."

Echo, sang Peri Hutan, mencintai suaranya. Hidup sebagai _nymph_ di salah satu gunung dalam megahnya mitos Yunani kuno. Kecantikannya mengundang sang Raja Olympus untuk mendekat. Zeus, jatuh hati padanya, pada suaranya. Hingga sang Dewi Hera merasa cemburu dan murka. Kutukan sang Dewi dijatuhkan, suara yang terbiasa bersenandung di seluruh hutan, berubah menjadi pengulangan yang menyedihkan.

Sang _nymph_ hanya mampu mengulangi ekor kalimat suara yang didengarnya.

Di sisi lain, hiduplah putra bidadari Liriope, Narcissus. Makhluk yang mampu membuat siapapun jatuh cinta pada ketampanannya hingga ia menjadi angkuh. Seseorang yang oleh ramalan, tidak berhak untuk mengenali wajahnya sendiri.

Kehendak alam mempertemukan mereka, sang _nymph_ terkutuk dan putra bidadari angkuh. Kisah cinta yang melibatkan kuasa Dewi Aphrodite dan Eros di dalamnya. Dan kisah abadi itu dimulai sejak kali pertama kedua bola mata mereka bersiborok di udara.

"…. Memilikimu."

Makhluk jelita dengan mata lentik mendongak, menatap wajah rupawan makhluk di hadapannya. Mata tajam serupa serigala berkedip dalam gerakan amat menawan. Pesona yang oleh para gadis menamainya "Yang Diinginkan".

"Aku … mencintamu, Nymph."

Dan kisah dongeng di mulai dari sini;

~….~

Labu's Note:

Haloooo~ ada yang masih ingat saya? Kekekeke … mungkin tidak ada. Saya comeback setelah sekian lama hibernasi. Saya punya alasan untuk itu. Tapi tidak akan saya katakan di sini, kecuali ada yang nanya. ._.a

Kita bicarakan fic ini; Once Upon a Tale.

Sejujurnya, ini untuk astral project yang diadakan salah satu penerbit. Tapi karena saya seriusan lupa deadline-nya, jadilah cerita ini gugur sebelum sampai di meja redaksi. Dan karena saya terlanjur suka, ya sudah, saya publish di sini.

Latarnya di daerah Yunani Kuno—hanya ada beberapa dunia yang saya tahu dari 7 (atau 8?) dunia yang ditawarkan penerbit. Dan kebetulan, cerita yang saya suka cuma tentang Narcissus dan Echo. Ada beberapa yang lain, tapi saya lebih suka yang ini.

Kita nulis apa yang kita suka, bukan?


	2. Chapter 1: Astral Projection

**Once Upon a Tale**

Written by Peri Labu

1st Tale

**Astral Projection**

"Dia yang mendekam dalam mimpi …,"

**Warning(s): boyxboy, AU, OOC, little bit supranatural, spiritual, and fantasy. NO EDITED! SORRY~~ **

This is just a tale.

**Wish you will enJOY it!**

~…~

"_HYEONG_!"

_BRAK!_

Sungmin melabrak meja milik Kim Heechul keras, matanya nyalang meski makin tampak seperti kelinci—besar bulat dan agak merah karena marah.

"Apa yang _Hyeong _lakukan padaku?" tudingnya begitu ia benar-benar yakin bahwa pemuda cantik berkacamata yang duduk menekuni buku tebal aneh di pojok kelas itu memang Kim Heechul.

Heechul mendongak, kacamata berbingkai gambar tengkorak kecil-kecil itu melorot hingga ke hidungnya. Keningnya berkerut kebingungan. Benar-benar bingung, bukan sok bingung seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat menutupi kesalahan.

"Memang, apa yang kulakukan padamu, _Chagi_?" tanyanya santai, seakan kelinci murka di hadapannya tengah bercanda.

Hei, Kim Heechul tahu persis Sungmin bisa melayangkan kaki atau tangannya dalam gerakan _martial arts _kalau Sungmin mau. Tapi Heechul sama sekali tidak takut. Ia tidak bisa melakukan gerakan bela diri China itu, tapi ia jago menghindarinya.

Sungmin menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah, lantas menduduki bangku di hadapan meja Heechul. "Aku mimpi, _Hyeong_!" kejarnya dengan nada menuntut.

"Terus?" Heechul memerbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Kenapa kau seolah-olah meminta pertanggungjawabanku? Kau bermimpi, Lee Sungmin, dan bukannya hamil olehku."

Sungmin menganga tak percaya, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Apa Kim Heechul tidak pernah mencoba untuk serius sedikit saja, huh? Sungmin marah! Benar-benar marah, tahu!

"Karena aku yakin, mimpiku ada sangkut pautnya dengan kegilaan _Hyeong_ yang aneh itu!"

Heechul mengangguk-angguk sok paham permasalahan yang diderita Sungmin. Ia memang tidak hamil, karena ia laki-laki, tapi Sungmin menuduh Heechul melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Maksudmu, aku mencampuri mimpimu, begitu?"

Sungmin mengangguk keras, membuat Heechul menghembuskan napas santai. "_Aigo, uri chagiya~_ segila-gilanya aku pada hal-hal mistik, sampai saat ini aku belum mampu masuk ke mimpi orang, apalagi mengendalikannya."

"Tapi aku memimpikan hal terabsurd di dunia, _Hyeong_!"

"Memang apa yang kau mimpikan?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Kedua matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, malah menunjukkan gestur malu-malu. Melihat tingkahnya, Heechul mengangkat sebelah alis. Okay, tentulah mimpi Sungmin sangat buruk sampai ia bertingkah seperti anak gadis yang mimpi dicium oleh siswa terpopuler satu sekolah.

"Sungminnie _chagi_~ aku menunggu!" serunya tak sabar.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, lantas dengan wajah masam ia berujar pelan. "Aku mimpi apa yang kau ceritakan kemarin, _Hyeong_. Sama persis."

Giliran Heechul yang mengerjap. Memang apa yang diceritakan Heechul kemarin? Hei, Heechul menceritakan banyak hal-hal gaib di telinga Sungmin, jadi bagian mana yang menjadi mimpi si kelinci imut manis ini?

Baiklah, Heechul juga sesumbar bahwa ia imut manis dan cantik, tapi sepertinya Sungmin berada satu level di atasnya.

"Jadi … eumh ….," Heechul berpikir sejenak, mencoba menerka mimpi apa yang kira-kira terjadi, tapi ia kehabisan ide. "Kau mimpi apa?"

"Tentang Echo dan Narsissus atau apapun namanya itu, _Hyeong_!" seru Sungmin frustasi. "Kau menceritakannya dengan semangat kemarin. Dan aku memimpikannya!"

Mata Heechul membulat dari balik lensa kacamatanya. Mungkin Sungmin hanya berimajinasi, tapi sepertinya baru saja ia melihat banyak bintang dalam mata Heechul.

"Benarkah? Kau bermimpi tentang mereka? WOW! Ceritakan padaku!"

Sejujurnya, Sungmin agak ragu, tapi, akhirnya ia membuka mulut. Toh, tidak akan ada yang percaya jika Heechul menyebarkan cerita ini nantinya. Kim Heechul terkenal dengan manusia bertipe AB yang sedikit ajaib, kegemarannya pada hal-hal aneh tidak tertolong lagi, sama persis dengan Kim Yesung.

"Okay!" Sungmin memulai. "Aku ada di sana, seperti dalam hutan-hutan yang biasa kulihat dalam film-film Disney Fairies. Aku—"

"Tunggu!" Heechul mendadak memotong kalimat Sungmin, membuat si pemuda mungil menatap tersinggung. "Kau menonton film-film Disney Fairies? Haha … kau tidak salah, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya, makin tersinggung. "Oh, maafkan aku atas ketololanku karena kelepasan bicara, tapi setidaknya aku tidak menari seperti _Girlband_!"

"Hei, itu mengasyikkan." Heechul mengibaskan tangannya seperti _ahjumma_ yang tengah bergosip. "Baik, lanjut. Aku akan terus ingat kalau kau menonton cerita tentang peri."

"CK!" Sungmin mendecak sebal. Oke, satu rahasianya terkuak oleh si _Hyeong_ aneh ini bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Jadi, aku ada di sana, tapi aku tidak yakin. Aku tahu itu aku, tapi aku merasa tidak mengenali diriku sendiri. Maksudku, itu aku, tapi seperti bukan aku. Aku—"

"Oke, oke!" Heechul memotong lagi sembari memutar bola matanya. "Itu kau, lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di hutan—yang seharusnya menyeramkan tapi karena itu hutan seperti dalam _fairytale_, maka tidak menyeramkan lagi?"

Sebenarnya Sungmin benar-benar tergoda untuk memprotes. Tapi ceritanya tidak akan dimulai sampai alarm pelajaran selanjutnya berdering, jadi ia menjawab serius pertanyaan Heechul dengan, "Aku bersama seorang pemuda di sana." jawabnya tegas.

Heechul berhenti bermain-main. Posisi tubuhnya menegak, mencoba mengimbangi keseriusan Sungmin untuk bercerita.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya di dunia nyata, tapi dalam mimpiku, sepertinya kami mengenal satu sama lain. Baik, itu kondisi yang biasa. Anehnya, sosok diriku tapi bukan aku itu tampak seperti …," Sungmin menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya. Heechul memandangnya penuh minat, seakan menuntut Sungmin mengeluarkan suara. Jadi, ia melanjutkan tidak yakin, "bukan manusia."

Sungmin menunggu reaksi Heechul, namun pemuda cantik itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya keningnya yang berkerut samar.

"Laki-laki dalam mimpimu itu, bagaimana sosoknya?" Butuh waktu yang lumayan lama bagi Heechul untuk akhirnya menanyakan hal itu.

Sungmin mengerjap ragu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Heechul yang semakin mendekat padanya. Sungmin berusaha mengingat sosok itu. Sosok yang mengatakan … Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa saat ini, Heechul mengerutkan kening mendapati wajah Sungmin yang merona samar.

"Ceritakan bagaimana sosoknya!" desak Heechul tak sabar.

Sungmin menghela napas. "Dalam mimpiku, aku tahu dia manusia. Tapi, jika kau mau berpikir, tidak ada manusia seperti itu. Maksudku …," Sungmin berhenti bercerita lagi, merasa bodoh sendiri mengapa memutuskan untuk menceritakan ini pada Kim Heechul. "Maksudku, tidak ada manusia serupawan itu. Tidak ada manusia yang seperti itu. Fisiknya terlampau sempurna untuk ukuran manusia."

"Maksudmu, dia tampan luar biasa?" Heechul memilih menggunakan bahasa singkat yang lebih mudah dipahami, dan Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan. "Lebih tampan dari Tan Hangengku yang tampan itu?"

Sebenarnya, Sungmin ingin menjitak kepala Heechul yang mulai memamerkan pacar Chinanya lagi. Tapi, Sungmin menahan diri agar tetap tampak serius. Jadi, dengan yakin ia mengangguk tegas.

"Kau bercanda, Lee Sungmin!" Tukas Heechul tidak terima. "Bagaimana mungkin kau—" Heechul mendadak menghentikan protesnya yang belum usai. Sesuatu seperti menghantam kesadarannya. Matanya lantas membulat. "Kau memimpikan Narcissus?"

Mata Sungmin membulat, terkejut sendiri. "Maksudmu, putra bidadari yang kau bilang angkuh? KAU BERCANDA, _HYEONG_! HAHAHA …,"

Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi Heechul sama sekali tidak. Ia bergeming, entah apa yang berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Jika Sungmin tidak terlalu sibuk tertawa, ia bisa berteriak memanggil Hangeng dan mengatakan bahwa otak pacarnya baru saja rusak.

"Pemuda yang kulihat, hanya pemuda baik-baik yang sepertinya begitu polos, _Hyeong_! Sama sekali tak ada bakat angkuh dalam dirinya."

Heechul mengerjap-ngerjap, tampaknya telah keluar dari mode _space out _-nya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya seperti melakukan _stretching_. Lalu menghembuskan napasnya. "Benar! Tidak mungkin Narcissus."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Jadi, bagaimana denganku?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa, Min!" seru Heechul santai. Dan tepat sebelum Sungmin kembali melancarkan protes agar Heechul bertanggung jawab pada mimpinya, alarm sekolah berdering, seakan menyelamatkan Heechul.

"Kembali ke kelasmu, Min! Anak kelas 1 sepertimu dilarang di kelas _seonbae_ kelas 3, tahu!"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima. "Kau harus tanggungjawab, _Hyeong_!" tuntutnya.

"Sungminnie _chagi_, itu hanya mimpi. Bunga tidur! Apapun bisa terjadi. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya sperti ini."

Sungmin terdiam, ia tahu itu hanya mimpi. Tapi, mengapa terasa begitu nyata? Mengapa sepertinya ia bisa mendengar suara laki-laki itu dalam kepalanya? Terdengar jelas bahkan ketika ia telah sadar sepenuhnya sekarang.

"Kembalilah, Min. _Sonsaengnim_ akan segera tiba." Usir Heechul lagi. Kali ini, ia mengeluarkan buku tebal lainnya. Di sampulnya tertulis dengan huruf berukuran besar-besar; _ASTRAL_ _PROJECTION_.

Jangan tanya mengapa buku seperti itu yang keluar dari tas Kim Heechul meski pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Kimia. Dibandingkan tertidur dalam kelas, bukankah lebih baik ia membaca?

"Aish … kau keterlaluan, _Hyeong_!" seru Sungmin tak terima, namun akhirnya ia berdiri, meninggalkan Heechul yang tampak tak peduli.

Hanya tampak sebenarnya, sebab Heechul kemudian membuka buku miliknya, mencoba menemukan cara untuk memasuki mimpi seseorang. Ia pernah membaca hal itu. _Astral_ _projection_, ritual yang memungkinkan pelakunya untuk masuk ke mimpi orang lain.

Heechul tahu Sungmin hanya bermimpi. Seseorang tidak boleh terlalu percaya pada penglihatannya dalam mimpi. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mendorong Heechul untuk mengetahuinya lebih dalam. Sesuatu seperti pemahaman bahwa mimpi Sungmin bukan sebuah kebetulan. Dan Heechul terlalu yakin akan hal itu.

**..::.**

_"…. Memilikimu."_

_ Makhluk jelita dengan mata lentik mendongak, menatap wajah rupawan makhluk di hadapannya, ada pengharapan di sana, ada cinta yang sangat besar. Sementara mata tajam serupa serigala yang ada di hadapannya berkedip dalam gerakan amat menawan. Pesona tak terelakkan yang oleh para gadis menamainya "Yang Diinginkan"._

_ Makhluk yang tak akan pernah mendapat penolakan bilamana ia menginginkan sesuatu._

_ "Aku …," Makluk rupawan mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh lembut wajah makhluk jelita di sana. Tangannya bergerak pelan-pelan, seakan wajah itu adalah porselen termahal yang hanya ada di kerajaan Olympus, sesuatu yang tidak bisa disentuh oleh sembarang makhluk. " … mencintamu, Nymph."_

"HUAAA ….,"

Sungmin terengah-engah, napasnya seperti akan habis. Matanya membulat ketakutan. Mimpi yang sama. Mimpi itu datang lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas. Suara pemuda itu bahkan masih bergema dengan jelas di kepala Sungmin. Dan sentuhan itu …

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh pipinya perlahan. Ia bisa merasakan tangan makhluk itu senyata tangannya sekarang. Terlalu nyata ketimbang semua mimpi yang Sungmin dapat dihidupnya yang baru enam belas tahun ini.

Tangan Sungmin terjatuh ke pangkuannya. Ada sesuatu di dadanya yang bergemuruh, bukan hanya napasnya yang berkejaran, tapi sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang menakutkan, sesuatu yang berada di luar nalar Sungmin.

**..::.**

Sungmin menarik-narik tali _backpack_-nya lesu. Itu hanya mimpi—seperti kata Heechul—tapi mimpi tidak pernah semengganggu ini bagi Sungmin. Seharusnya, mimpi berdiam saja jadi mimpi, tidak perlu berlaku sombong dengan mengusik ketenangan pagi Sungmin, kan? Cih, menyebalkan!

"Pagi, _Chagi_~!"

Sapaan yang berbarengan dengan tepukan ringan di pundaknya membuat Sungmin menoleh malas pada Heechul. _Seonbae_ yang tinggal persis di sebelah rumahnya itu tersenyum cerah, tampak sangat berseri-seri, kontras dengan kondisi Sungmin.

"Biar kutebak, kau berbarengan dengan Han _Gege_ ke sekolah. Iya, kan?" Sungmin berujar malas.

Heechul tersenyum makin lebar hingga matanya nyaris segaris. "Benar sekali!" serunya riang. "Hey, _Chagi_, mau mencoba perjalanan astral, hum?"

Mendadak, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuh Heechul yang tadi bertengger santai di pundak Sungmin jadi kehilangan kenyamanannya.

"Perjalanan astral?" tanyanya mengulangi, mendadak ingat pada buku tebal yang dibaca Heechul kemarin siang. Heechul mengiyakan dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya. "_No! BIG NO, Hyeong_!"

Sungmin tidak begitu tahu mengenai perjalanan astral, tapi ia tahu, ini ritual mengeluarkan jiwa yang tentu saja, berefek sangat buruk jika terjadi kesalahan. Dan lebih dari itu, ini mengerikan!

"Apa yang kau mimpikan semalam?" Heechul menembak dengan pertanyaan praduga dalam kepalanya, dan sangat tepat sasaran.

Sungmin mengingat mimpinya lagi. Baru dua kali, ini masih terhitung kebetulan. Seharusnya. Ya. Cukup mengatakan bahwa ini kebetulan saja.

"Kau memimpikannya lagi, kan?" Heechul berkacak pinggang kali ini. "Kita lakukan, Min."

"Jangan menganggap ini serius, _Hyeong_! Seperti katamu, mimpi hanya bunga tidur." Sungmin menghela napas. "Sejauh apa mimpi bisa mengganggu, eoh?"

**..::.**

_One weeks later …_

Sungmin menelan ludah susah payah. Kepalanya terasa berat, ia bahkan bisa merasakan kantung matanya terasa sangat berat menggantung di sana. Dua malam ini ia sama sekali tidak tidur. Terlalu takut untuk tidur dan kembali bermimpi. Mimpi itu datang berkali-kali, terus menerus.

Sejauh apa mimpi bisa mengganggu? Sejauh Sungmin bisa merasakan kegilaan menjalar pelan-pelan ke otaknya.

"_Hyeong_!"

Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang Heechul. Hanya Sungmin atau kasur memang tempat terbaik di dunia? Okay, itu bukan focus Sungmin sekarang, yang terpenting, Heechul ada di sini. Ini akhir pekan pertama Sungmin bersyukur karena Heechul tidak kencan dengan Hangeng di luar rumah. Pemuda itu menelungkup di ranjangnya, membaca buku bertuliskan entah apa, Sungmin tidak bisa membaca tulisan seperti cacing.

"Ada apa, _Chagi_?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun dari bukunya.

"Tolong aku, _Hyeong_!" mohon Sungmin pasrah. "Aku bisa gila."

Kalimat itu menarik perhatian Heechul. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Oke, ia akan ingat kalau ia tidak boleh mengatakan bahwa perjalanan astral ini adalah praktek yang pertama.

"Kau yakin ingin melakukannya? Sekarang?"

Sungmin merasa tidak punya pilihan selain mengangguk sekarang. Demi apapun, ia hanya ingin lepas dari mimpi sialan yang selalu menghantuinya seminggu ini. Dan demi pemuda sialan—Sungmin memilih menyebutnya seperti itu—yang ada dalam mimpinya, ia akan membuat perhitungan. Atau ia mungkin akan membuat tanda di wajahnya yang sangat halus itu.

"Baik, Min. Ini keputusanmu. Ingat?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Jadi, Heechul membaringkan Sungmin, membuat posisinya senyaman dan serileks mungkin untuk persiapan. Sungmin mengatur napasnya, ia tidak yakin, tapi ia tidak ingin menjadi gila jika tidak mengatasinya.

"Dengar, cukup lakukan instruksiku. Okay?"

Sungmin mengangguk lagi.

"Kau harus rileks. Pejamkan matamu, dan pikirkan untuk mengeluarkan jiwamu. Bayangkan ada benang yang perlahan keluar dari tubuhmu."

Sungmin tampak tenang. Heechul memandangnya saksama. Ini percobaan pertama, Heechul hanya melakukan apa yang tertulis dalam buku. Tapi Sungmin melakukan apa yang didengarnya seolah-olah ia cukup professional untuk melakukan pengeluaran jiwa.

"Saat jiwamu keluar, jangan mencoba untuk gentar. Kau akan melihat makhluk-makhluk yang seharusnya tidak dilihat oleh manusia biasa. Jangan takut, ketenanganmu menentukan sikap mereka. Jangan pandang mereka terlalu lama."

Heechul menarik napasnya tegang. Sejauh ini, Sungmin melakukannya dengan baik. Napasnya perlahan teratur, seperti orang yang hampir tertidur.

"Pikirkan untuk terus keluar dari jiwamu. Pikirkan dunia yang akan kau tuju. Jangan melawan, biarkan terus begitu. Keluar, sampai kau lepas."

Heechul mengerjap-ngerjap takjub. Sungmin bergetar sebentar sebelum napasnya benar-benar berubah menjadi teratur. Tampak sangat tenang.

"Apa berhasil?" Heechul bertanya sendiri, tidak bermaksud mendapat jawaban dari siapapun. "Semudah itu?" Heechul menelan ludahnya.

Sejauh yang ia baca dari pengalaman orang-orang yang mencoba untuk melakukan perjalanan ini, butuh waktu lama dan latihan. Tapi tidak dengan Sungmin. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat mudah. Ia sama sekali bukan professional, tapi ini berjalan terlalu lancar.

"Dongeng tetap menjadi dongeng. Kau tahu ini hanya mitos, Min. Apa yang terjadi?"

Heechul beranjak turun dari ranjangnya, sebisa mungkin ia akan terus mengawasi Sungmin sampai pemuda itu terbangun dari perjalanannya. Mungkin hanya sebentar. Atau mungkin akan segera terbangun karena gagal.

Gagal!

Heechul memundurkan langkahnya menjauh dari Sungmin. Sekarang ini, hanya ada satu doa yang harus terwujud jika perjalanan jiwa Sungmin memang berhasil; semoga ia berhasil pulang ke tubuhnya.

Salah satu resiko perjalanan astral; _soul_ yang terlalu lama pergi, tubuhnya bisa diambil alih oleh makhluk lain. Sungmin harus tahu batas jika ia ingin kembali. Meski hukum waktu tidak berlaku pada jiwa Sungmin, tapi ia harus kembali sesegera mungkin sebelum tubuhnya terbangun dengan jiwa lain.

"Kau harus tahu jalan pulang, Min. Kau harus tahu di mana pengendalimu." Rapal Heechul pelan-pelan.

Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah bermohon seserius ini untuk keselamatan orang lain.

~o0o~

Labu's Note:

Annyeong~~

**Peringatan Keras!**

Dilarang melakukan perjalanan astral seperti yang dilakukan Sungmin dalam fic ini. Ini hanya fic, please! Meski astral projection dapat berhasil pada beberapa orang, tapi resikonya terlalu besar. Seperti kekhawatiran Heechul, mereka yang mencoba, dapat berakibat kehilangan tubuh fisik. So, don't try at home! I've warned you, Dear.

Btw, saya senang banget sama respon di prolog, makanya bisa update kilat. Hehehe … errr … sejujurnya khawatir juga. Saya takut chap pertama akan sangat mengecewakan bagi kalian. Kekhawatiran yang lain—eumh … saya harus jujur, saya masih gak mikirin ini ceritanya kayak gimana, ya? #PLAK

Saya ada plot kasarnya, tapi benar-benar kasar, bukan plot yang kayak saya buat seperti tulisan lainnya. Jadi, saya minta maaf di awal kalau mengecewakan.

Tambahan: saya benar-benar gak melakukan edit, termasuk membaca ulang, saya harus melakukan sesuatu sekarang juga. Jadi, beritahu saya kalau ada yang aneh. Okay?

Bye … bye … *deepbow*

*buru-buru kabur*


	3. Chapter 2: The Nymph

**Once Upon a Tale**

Written by Peri Labu

2nd Tale

**The Nymph**

"Makhluk dari langit."

**Warning(s): boyxboy, AU, OOC, little bit supranatutal, spiritual, fantasy, and full of fairytale plot.**

**Wish you will **_**enJOY the tale~**_

~…~

"Pikirkan untuk terus keluar dari jiwamu. Pikirkan dunia yang akan kau tuju. Jangan melawan, biarkan terus begitu. Keluar, sampai kau lepas."

_Hutan. _Fairytale_. Yunani Kuno. Dan …_

_Pemuda itu!_

Sungmin meracau dalam hatinya. Suara Heechul terdengar semakin jauh sementara ia sibuk membayangkan penglihatannya dalam mimpi. Ia memang tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas, meski ia mendengar suaranya dan merasakan sentuhannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat sosoknya sejelas ia melihat hutan di sekeliling mereka. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara pemuda itu mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu,' dengan sangat jernih.

Sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang justru menjadi alasan utama mengapa Sungmin nekat melakukan ritual konyol ini. Ia bahkan sudah membaca banyak artikel tentang _astral projection_ sejak Heechul menawarkan ritual tersebut dan ia bisa saja melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan Heechul. Tapi, ia butuh Heechul di sini untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Bagaimanapun, Heechul memiliki pengetahuan yang lebih banyak dibanding yang diketahui Sungmin, meski _hyeong_ cantik yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya itu tidak pernah melakukan ritual ini.

Ya. Sungmin tahu. Tapi ia percaya padanya. Memang, siapa lagi yang bisa Sungmin percaya mengenai hal-hal di luar akalnya kecuali Kim Heechul?

_Hutan. _Fairytale_. Yunani Kuno. Pemuda itu._

Sungmin terus merapal dalam hatinya. Bayangan dalam mimpinya perlahan menjauh, meninggalkannya. Sungmin mencoba memfokuskan diri, ia melihat dirinya sendiri dalam sosok yang-seperti-dia-namun-bukan-dia itu mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menggapai bayangan-bayangan mimpinya yang semakin menjauh.

_'Apa yang terjadi?'_

Sungmin merasakan berat tubuhnya menghilang, ia seperti melayang, perasaan seperti akan tertidur. Nyaman. Rasa lelah yang ia rasakan menguap begitu saja, dan ia merasa rileks.

_'Whooosss ….'_

Sesuatu—yang Sungmin tidak ketahui apa itu—tiba-tiba menariknya dalam satu sentakan yang mengejutkan. Sungmin membuka matanya, berpikir jika Heechul menarik tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Apa berhasil?"

Sungmin menoleh. Ia bisa mendengar suara Heechul sejelas tadi, tidak lagi terdengar jauh. Heechul ada di sana, duduk di atas ranjangnya sembari mengerutkan kening. Tatapannya berpusat pada sesua—Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut. Itu dia, dirinya, ada di hadapan Heechul terbaring dengan mata tertutup.

Sungmin memundurkan sejenak langkahnya—ah, dirinya. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa melayang tanpa menginjak tanah.

"Apa berhasil?"

Sungmin mengulangi pertanyaan Heechul. Tapi masing-masing dari mereka tidak menjawab. Tidak ada yang menjawab, sebab dunia yang mereka tempati sekarang berbeda.

_'Naaanaaanaaaa ….,'_

Kelopak mata Sungmin kembali melebar. Ia yakin betul Heechul tidak memelihara perempuan dalam kamarnya. Heechul suka perempuan, tapi tidak mencintai mereka. Kecuali ibu dan saudara perempuannya. Tapi mereka tidak akan secara iseng menyanyi, bukan?

Sungmin menoleh, ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Heechul sudah memperingatinya. Tapi, ia tetap gugup. Saat penglihatannya menemukan sosok makhluk halus di depan cermin Heechul, ia meringis.

_Gosh!_ Ia tidak pernah ingin melihat hantu atau sejenisnya. Tapi sekarang, ia melihat satu. Duduk di depan cermin rias milik Kim Heechul. Hantu atau makhluk yang seharusnya tidak dilihat itu menatap cermin, tapi bayangannya dalam cermin menatap balik Sungmin. Pandangannya tajam, seakan Sungmin memiliki kesalahan terbesar padanya.

Sungmin buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Saat ia menatap lurus kea rah jendela, ada satu lagi di sana. Anak laki-laki. Sesuatu seperti bola bercahaya ia permainkan dalam genggamannya. Sungmin menghela napas. Sekarang ini, ia tak ubahnya mereka, sama-sama _soul._

"Baik! Cukup melihat-lihatnya." Sungmin menghela napas. Ia ikut duduk di pinggiran ranjang, tak lagi memedulikan apa yang dilakukan Heechul. "Jadi, sekarang apa? Pengeluaran jiwa sudah dilakukan, dan aku bahkan tidak diberi peta menuju alam yang kuinginkan!"

"Kau akan ke mana?"

Sungmin mendongak. Heechul bisa melihatnya?

"Aku—" Sungmin melotot. Bukan Heechul yang mengajaknya berbicara, melainkan bocah laki-laki di depan jendela tadi.

"Orang yang melakukan pelepasan jiwa, memiliki tujuan." Anak laki-laki itu berkata. Ekspresinya masih sama; datar! "Melakukan pelepasan jiwa semudah itu, kau pasti memiliki tekad yang sangat kuat."

Kening Sungmin mengernyit. Sebisa mungkin tidak merasa takut, meskipun ia bisa merasakan keringat sebiji jagung mulai menetes ke pelipisnya. "Sepertinya, ini bukan kali pertama kau melihat orang melakukan ritual seperti ini."

"Memang bukan." Anak laki-laki itu memandang ke dalam bola cahaya miliknya.

Sungmin memerhatikan bola cahaya di sana. Ada kilasan tujuh warna pelangi yang bergerak-gerak di dalamnya.

"Beberapa dari mereka tidak berhasil di percobaan pertama. Beberapa yang 'istimewa' langsung berhasil. Seperti yang kau lakukan. Tapi, amatir tetap saja amatir. Kau tidak bisa langsung menuju dunia yang kau inginkan." Anak laki-laki itu mendongak pada Sungmin. Pandangannya kosong. "Kau akan ke mana? Aku akan membukakanmu gerbang dunia."

"Jadi kau petugas gerbang dunia?" Kali ini Sungmin menatap takjub. "Mereka yang ada di langit mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur!" serunya heboh.

Anak itu tetap diam, sama sekali tidak menanggapi lelucon Sungmin, hanya kelopak matanya yang bergerak membuka dan menutup dalam sepersekian detik.

"Kalau kau mau jadi _soul_ yang hanya berkeliaran di sekitar sini, aku akan pergi."

"_Y-ya_!" Sungmin buru-buru mencekal tangan anak itu. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan kesempatannya pergi, bukan? "Aku hanya bercanda. Kau mudah sekali tersinggung, sih!"

"Katakan tujuanmu."

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. Baik. Tadinya, ia tidak yakin pada dunia yang ia tuju. Tapi tidak ada kemungkinan selain zaman Yunani Kuno. Heechul menceritakan hal itu pada Sungmin sehari sebelum mimpi sialan ini dimulai. Ia tidak yakin juga pada sosok dalam mimpinya adalah Narcissus. Narcissus tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada makhluk lain. Namun sosok itu dengan jelas mengatakan cinta pada Sungmin.

"Kau tidak akan mengatakannya?" Bocah laki-laki itu bertanya kesal.

"Yunani Kuno!" Seru Sungmin cepat-cepat. "Bukakan gerbang menuju zaman Yunani Kuno."

"Yunani Kuno? Kau ingin bertemu dengan para filsafat?"

"Hum?" Sungmin mengernyit. "Bu-bukan, maksudku dunia di mana mitologi Yunani Kuno pernah berlangsung."

"Di masa yang mana? Awal Olympus, kelahiran Aphrodite, masa Dewa Apollo—"

"Di masa di mana Narcissus dan Echo hidup!" Sungmin memotong.

Anak itu terdiam. Matanya masih menatap kosong, tapi kelopak matanya bergerak pelan-pelan. Seakan ada sesuatu yang ingin ia lihat dalam bola mata Sungmin. Namun, setelah detik-detik yang membuat Sungmin mengernyit kebingungan itu, bocah laki-laki di sana kembali memandang bola cahaya miliknya.

Untuk sesaat, Sungmin bisa melihat gerakan bibir bocah itu. Entah apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi ia lantas menyodorkan bola cahaya miliknya ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin baru akan melayangkan protes. Namun anak itu buru-buru berkata.

"Konsentrasilah pada apa yang kau lihat dalam bola."

Sebenarnya, Sungmin ingin bertanya apa yang harus ia lihat. Bola cahaya itu masih tetap seperti ketika Sungmin menatapnya tadi; tujuh warna pelangi yang bergerak-gerak. Tapi, sebelum ia melontarkan pertanyaan, ia bisa melihat genangan air di sana. Air yang sangat jernih.

Satu menit. Dua menit. Bibir Sungmin tertekuk ke bawah. Memandang air jernih memang bagus. Tapi tidak untuk kondisi sekarang. Tidak terjadi apapun di sana. Hanya genangan air—atau apapun itu namanya. Jadi, gerbang dunia yang mana yang bisa terbuka untuknya, huh?

"Hei, berapa lama la—"

Sungmin mendongak, pertanyaannya menggantung di udara, sebab matanya kini sibuk membelalak menyaksikan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Bocah pembawa bola cahaya itu tidak lagi ada di sana. Sungmin tidak lagi berada di kamar Heechul, ia ada di hutan yang ia lihat dalam mimpinya.

Sungmin merunduk kembali. Sekarang, ia tidak melihat bola cahaya yang di dalamnya terilusi air jernih, melainkan sungai bersih yang arusnya bergerak pelan-pelan. Bibir Sungmin terbuka sedikit. Merasa takjub luar biasa. Di sana, terpantul wajahnya. Tapi bukan wajah yang biasa muncul di permukaan cermin.

Lee Sungmin sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ia memiliki kecantikan menyerupai gadis. Tapi, wajah yang terpantul jelas terlalu cantik. Maksud Sungmin, itu tetap wajahnya. Hanya saja dalam refleksi yanhg terlalu sempurna. Lengkungan matanya, gundukan hidungnya, dan lekuk bibirnya. Semuanya ada dalam ukuran yang lebih dari proporsional. Membuatnya tampak seperti dewi.

Sungmin masih Sungmin. Tapi ia merasa bukan lagi dirinya. Ia masih menguasai pikirannya sendiri. Hanya wajahnya yang berubah menjadi sosok Lee Sungmin dalam versi seorang dewi.

"Pangeran!"

Sungmin buru-buru membalik. Ia bisa mendengar suara berat seorang laki-laki. Ia menoleh ke sana-ke mari, lantas menemukan si pemilik suara dari kejauhan. Pakaiannya benar-benar seperti apa yang biasa ia lihat dalam dongeng-dongeng peri produksi Disney; pakaian khas pengawal istana.

"Ini zaman Yunani Kuno atau dunia yang kuinginkan untuk kulihat?" Ia heran sendiri.

"Ck! Dasar pengawal bodoh!"

Sungmin melototkan matanya, ada suara lain yang ia dengar tak jauh darinya. Setelah memastikan tak ada siapapun di sekitarnya, ia lantas mendongak, dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati sosok laki-laki lain yang duduk di atas dahan pohon. Sosok itu membelakanginya, duduk dengan santai. Sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Sungmin.

"Kau seharusnya mencari dengan matamu, bukan berteriak."

_"Kau sendiri pangeran tengik!"_ Sungmin mencibir dalam hatinya.

Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, laki-laki itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Tapi Sungmin masih bisa mendengar suaranya memanggil si pangeran tengik di atas pohon sana.

_Sreeet … Bruk!_

Sungmin kembali buru-buru menoleh. Pemuda di atas pohon tadi sudah melompat turun. Sungmin menatapnya penasaran, mendadak ingin tahu seperti apa wajah pangeran dalam dunia semacam ini. Pangeran dalam negeri dongeng seharusnya tampan, kan? Tapi entah dunia apa ini, dan pemuda itu masih memunggunginya.

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukan perburuan sendiri." Pemuda itu bergerak-gerak. Ada tabung berisi anak panah di punggungnya. Dan busur di tangan kirinya. Rambutnya hitam pekat, berpotongan pendek, menampilkan kulit lehernya yang seputih salju. Tubuhnya menjulang dengan punggung yang lebar dan tampak nyaman.

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa malu sendiri pada pemikirannya barusan. Tapi ia menunggu, berharap bisa melihat wajahnya. Tunggu, itu berarti, mereka akan bertatapan, kan? Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap. Eh, tapi ia jadi bisa tahu di mana keberadaannya, bukan? Atau mungkin tempat apa ini.

"Kau siapa?"

Sungmin otomatis menunduk malu, namun matanya melotot pada tanah. Kapan orang itu berbalik dan melihatnya, huh? Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia menelan ludah sebelum mengangkat kepalanya.

Tapi kalimatnya tidak akan pernah mengudara begitu ia melihat sosok di hadapannya. Sungmin melebarkan pandangannya, menganga takjub, namun sesekali ia mengerjap pelan, tidak percaya.

Sosok di hadapannya ini—apapun ia, dewa, peri, atau apapun yang bukan manusia—tampak sangat mempesona. Matanya sekelam rambutnya, seperti permata _obsidian_ yang berkilau. Kulitnya seputih salju, sangat kontras dengan warna rambut dan matanya. Hidungnya tinggi, tegak. Rahangnya tidak terlalu menonjol, tapi membentuk ketegasan di wajahnya. Lalu bibirnya …

Sungmin mengerjap berkali-kali. Bibirnya berwarna _pink_ merona, sangat alami. Sungmin suka bagaimana Tuhan menciptakan fisik makhluk di sana. Sungmin suka bibirnya, kelihatan sangat penuh, dan sedikit tebal dalam proporsi yang pas. Sungmin suka rambutnya yang tidak teratur karena tertiup angin. Sungmin membayangkan menyentuh rambut itu, pasti halus sekali. Dan Sungmin paling suka bagaimana gerakan kelopak mata makhluk itu mengerjap. Pelan, polos, tapi menyimpan mata indah yang menatap tajam di dalamnya.

Sosok itu adalah akumulasi dari seluruh definisi sempurna yang bisa Sungmin temukan. Makhluk yang jelas berasal dari langit, bukan bumi seperti Sungmin.

"Kau bukan manusia."

Huh? Perasaan, Sungmin belum menyuarakan pemikirannya itu? Dan … hei, ia bukan orang dengan tipe suara _baritone_ seperti barusan. Dan … sejak kapan suaranya berubah menjadi begitu indah? Seperti suara yang berasal dari surga. Sungmin memang melakukan perjalanan di mana tubuh kasarnya tidak ikut serta, tapi itu bukan alasan mengapa suaranya berubah, kan?

"Kau adalah _nymph_!"

_Suara itu lagi_! Sungmin melotot. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak melotot, hanya butuh sedikit waktu lagi sampai bola matanya keluar nanti. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah, suara surgawi itu berasal dari makhluk di hadapannya.

Sosok menawan di depan sana balik menatap takjub pada Sungmin. Wajahnya tampak sangat cerah seperti matahari pagi saat ia tersenyum kagum. Sungmin merasa ia baru saja lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara, ia bahkan masih menatap bodoh saat makhluk itu berjalan mendekat padanya dengan cepat. Dan sialnya, Sungmin malah memundurkan langkahnya pelan.

"Kau peri hutan? Mereka bilang bangsa kalian tidak nyata!"

Sosok itu berseru begitu takjub, menyaingi ketakjuban Sungmin pada sosoknya. Barisan gigi pemuda menawan terlihat rapi dan putih. Sungmin bahkan bisa mencium aroma wangi—yang tidak ia tahu apa itu—menguar dari sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Kau sangat indah, _Nymph_."

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

Sungmin membeku di tempatnya. Suara terindah yang pernah Sungmin dengar itu berubah menjadi sangat lembut. Tatapan sosok di hadapannya meneduh, membuat Sungmin sekarang lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

"Apa kau peri Echo? Tapi, seharusnya kau mengulangi ekor kalimatku." Makhluk itu bertanya terus menerus.

Sungmin tidak bisa berbicara. Ia lupa bagaimana melakukannya dengan sebentuk wajah sempurna itu berada tepat di hadapannya, berdiri dalam jarak yang bahkan lebih pendek dari satu meter. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Ah, Echo adalah peri perempuan. Kau sepertinya laki-laki. Tapi, kau sangat indah." Makhluk rupawan itu terus berceloteh.

Tapi, Sungmin suka saat suara itu mengalun ke pendengarannya. Sepertinya, makhluk itu punya kemampuan hypnosis dalam suaranya.

"Pertama-tama, aku harus memerkenalkan diri sebagai bentuk sopan santun." Ia tersenyum lagi, dan otot-otot di seluruh tubuh Sungmin rasanya melemas. "Namaku Marcus Vincent. Panggil aku Marcus."

Sosok itu merendahkan tubuhnya, membungkuk dengan gerakan yang pelan dan hormat. Tangan kirinya ke belakang, sementara tangan kanannya di letakkan di bawah dada. Kepalanya menunduk hikmat.

Dan Sungmin merasa luar biasa tersanjung. Sayangnya, perasaan tersanjung itu tidak berlangsung lama berkat pemikiran yang mendadak merasuki kesadaran Sungmin.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Langkahnya lagi-lagi menapak ke belakang dengan pelan. Ini jelas bukan zaman Yunani Kuno. Juga tidak dalam dunia mitologi.

Ini … Sungmin mendadak ketakutan. Ia tidak berada di manapun. Tidak di masa lampau yang tercatat dalam sejarah, tidak juga dalam dunia dongeng yang diceritakan turun temurun. Ia … hanya ada dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ini adalah dunia yang Sungmin ingin lihat. Dengan kata lain …

Ia terperangkap dalam ilusinya sendiri!

~o0o~

Labu's Note:

Aaaaaanyeeeeooooongggg~~

First of all, saya mau minta maaf untuk kekacauan di 1st Tale. Saya mau perbaiki sekarang.

**Mendadak, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuh Heechul yang tadi bertengger santai di pundak Sungmin jadi kehilangan kenyamanannya.**

Di situ, bukan 'Tubuh Heechul' tapi 'Tangan Heechul'. Tubuh gak bertengger di pundah seseorang, kan? Keberatan tuh! -_- Yang bertengger itu tangan. Saya salah. Maaf. (_ _)

Itu yang pertama. Yang kedua, saya mau bilang makasih banget untuk respon kalian sejauh ini. Itu sangat berarti bagi saya.

Yang ketiga, saya menjanjikan agar sosok Kyuhyun _**lebih indah**_dari biasanya, mengingat ini _fairytale_, tapi saya tidak bisa ngasih deskrip yang memuaskan di sini. Saya minta maaf untuk keterbatasan saya. Dan, saya pakai nama Inggris Kyuhyun di sini. Nama Korea tidak akan sesuai dengan kondisi tempatnya. Pengecualian Sungmin, ya. Soalnya, kita banyakan memandang dunia mereka melalui sisi Sungmin. Nama Sungmin sendiri hanya akan muncul di narasi dan deskripsi. Dalam kalimat langsung, dia akan disebut _nymph,_ peri, makhluk indah, atau apapun yang sejenis.

Yang keempat, adakah review-nya yang belum saya balas? Beritahu saya kalau ada yang terlewat.

Salam Peri!


End file.
